Harry Potter and the Power of Passion
by Full-Blooded-Demon
Summary: Harry goes through a major change after the Department of Mysteries. He faces Passion, love, and anger. He is going to need all of his friends for a battle up ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with J.K Rowlings Magical World.**

**Authors Note: I know the sixth book has come out but i had started to write this before so i am going to continue it. This is my version of Hogwarts sixth year.**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

It was the middle of the night, and the Boy Who Lived couldn't sleep. He had not been sleeping well since the night at the Ministry of Magic. The incident in the Department of Mysteries had happened less then a week ago, and Harry was afraid to sleep, thanks to his dreams. Every time Harry slept he would always dream the same thing.

--------Dream Scene--------

_Harry was running towards to figures dueling. One was wearing the mask of a Death Eater, and the other was a big dark figure._

"_Do you think you can win Black?" the Death Eater asked._

"_Your very cocky, aren't you Bella?" Sirius answered throwing a stunner her way._

"_You are weak," Bella laughed and dodged the stunner, "you need to die dear cousin." and she shot a curse straight at him, that hit Sirius directly in the chest and sent him flying._

_As if in slow motion, Harry saw the curse hit Sirius and watched him fly and then watched his body fold and bounce on the ground lifeless._

"_Sirius! Sirius! SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"_

_--------_End Dream Scene_--------_

"I am not going to keep reliving that," Harry said to himself as he sat on his bed lifting a weight which he got from Dudley.

--------Flashback--------

_Dudley had gotten a new weight set for his birthday so Harry later that day asked him for his old one. Dudley just looked at Harry like "Why the hell" but he said yes anyway. When Dudley brought the weights into Harry's room, they were in bad condition. The bench for the bench press was torn to hell, and every weight was cracked or chipped. When Dudley finished bringing in the weights and left, Harry was a bit worried about the condition that they were in, but he didn't care, because he need to get his mind on something else. To his surprise, every weight he touched, fixed itself before his eyes._

"_What the hell?" Harry asked himself while he was looking at the set of weights that looked brand new._

_--------End Flashback--------_

That was a good six days ago, and now Harry's body physique had changes dramatically. Even though the years of Quidditch gave him a good muscle tone, the weights and his work out plan had doubled his muscles or even more.

Harry's training plan was: Every morning Harry would get up, put on a pair of jean shorts and his trainers and go running for two hours. When back at the house he would eat a small breakfast and drink a bottle of water. After that Harry would go to his room and to twenty minutes of sit-ups and push-ups. The Harry would pack a duffle bag with some weights and some rope and jog to the park. Once at the park Harry would do some quick stretches, and then do a few Karate routines that he learn from his cousins computer. The Harry would tie a weight to each of his ankles and one to his back and then do chin-ups for fifteen minutes straight on the monkey bars(and his daily fan group was there; all the local teenage girls). After the chin-ups he would hurry home and drink some more water and then go to his room and do more push-ups and sit-ups. After eating a light snack Harry would head to the batting cage he fixed and would set the level on medium, and wouldn't hit the balls basic, but dodge them for agility. Harry would do this for a good three hours of until he had gotten hit too many times. After that he heads home and eats lunch and then lifts weights for a good two hours or until 3:00pm cause thetas when he would shower. Then he would read, do homework, or go walking.

Harry had finally fallen asleep while lifting his weights. It was probably the first night in three days that Harry slept with out waking up ever half hour due to his dreams. It was around 7:00am when Harry woke. He was just about to open his bedroom door to go for his run, when Hedwig came through his window.

"Hedwig, what you got for me?" he asked her as he walked over to and took the letters from her mouth. Hedwig happily nipped his ear and went to her cage. The first letter was from Dumbledore.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am glad you contacted me about your magical ability. I well assure you that I well talk to the Ministry about this. And I hope that you are fine about everything. I well see you at school, or at the Order.**_

_**A.Dumbledore**_

Harry was glad to read this letter, it was the first one that he had gotten all summer. The next one was from the Ministry of Magic, and it contained two letters. The first of the two said;

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We have had numerous talks and discussions about you with Albus Dumbledore, We have come to the conclusion about your talent in wandless magic. So it is in our great pleasure, that we at the Ministry of Magic congratulate you on your new powers. We would also like to give a award that clearly states that you are allowed to use your magical abilities out side of school and it states that you are now a fully qualified wizard. **_

Harry looked in the envelope and found a certificate that read:

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Order of Merlin 3rd Class**_

Harry's eyes went as wide as they can go. But he continued reading the letter;

_**We at the Ministry kindly ask you to come and pick up your Merlin award from the Minister himself, with in the next few days.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Minister of Magic,**_

_**Author Weasley.**_

Harry looked twice at the name of the Minister, "When the hell did that happen?" He asked himself. Harry put that letter to the side and picked up the other one and read it;

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We first congratulate you on your Order of Merlin. But we would like you to come to the Ministry to take your Apparation Test.**_

_**Thank You,**_

_**Head of Magical Travel Dep.**_

_**Tarica Medlor**_

Harry was in shock for the rest of the day. He was so excited that his training routine lasted until 9:00pm. That night Harry had to sleep, for he was going to the Ministry tomorrow. As soon as Harry's head hit his pillow he was out cold, but he had a dream about someone else this night.

_--------Dream--------_

_Harry was sitting in the Gryfindor common room reading a book for the next DA meeting. He was ignoring the fact that he was the only one in the room since you had a break from classes. Earlier, he was walking around the lake with Ron, and Hermione, but they started to fight again so Harry decided to leave them to it and went to the common room, and that was and hour ago. Harry sighed afterputting the book down for the fifth time that hour, and decided to go for a walk._

_He left the common room and started walking up the stairs to the seventh floor. He was actually enjoying himself, until he saw Malfoy walking with Ginny. As he walked past them his stomach knotted in pain, but he kept walking and made sure not to make eye contact. As Harry continued to the seventh floor, he heard a ear piercing scream, and then Malfoy laughing like a maniac, then he was yelling._

"_You think you can dumb me, no one dumbs me you bitch," Malfoy was laughing and was holding on to Ginny's wrist over the edge of the stair case._

"_Malfoy, p...please don't do this," Ginny pleaded._

"_Well you asked for it Weasley," Malfoy laughed and then let go of Ginny._

_All Harry did was watch, up until Malfoy let Ginny go. Without thinking, Harry jumped after her. As soon was Harry jumped, he pulled his body close together, to gather speed, so he could catch up to Ginny. While falling, Harry realized, that he had just jumped from the seventh floor, and had never landed a jump like this, but it didn't bother him, because the one and main thing on his mind was catching Ginny. By the time that Harry reached the fifth floor staircases, he was catching up to her. When he got to the fourth floor, he was about to grab her, but had to move, thanks to a moving staircase, that Ginny bashed her head off of. Ginny had blood running down her head, witch scared Harry. As soon as Harry grabbed her, he flipped them both right side up._

"_Hold on Ginny," Harry told her, but it was no good, she was unconscious._

_Doing what he had to, he pulled out a hunting knife and stabbed it into the third floor staircase, and angled it so it would glide down the staircase until they stopped. As soon as Harry and Ginny came to a stop, they were somewhere between the third and second floor. When Harry gathered enough strength, he flipped him and Ginny onto the stairs with one arm, and then he carried Ginny bridle style to the Gryfindor common room. When he reached the entrance, he heard the voices of Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati. Harry really didn't want to talk about what had just happened to Ginny, so he summoned his invisibility cloak and put it over Ginny, and threw her onto his back, and walked through the common room without being asked any questions. As soon as Harry got to his dorm room, he laid Ginny on his bed, pulled the drapes closed and put a silencing charm on them._

"_Ginny, Ginny, wake up," Harry said while summoning a wet cloth and put it on her head._

"_No, no, please, stop," Ginny mumbled._

"_Ginny, please wake up, Ginny wake up," Harry begged as he grabbed her hand and cupped her face in his other hand._

"_No, Malfoy, don't," Ginny was thrashing her head from side to side, but Harry placed his hand under her chin to stop her._

"_Ginny, please wake up, please," Harry was almost whispering._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Ginny sat straight up in the bed, and notice that Harry was there._

"_G..Ginny, are you OK?" Harry asked trembling._

_Ginny just sat in the bed and looked deep into Harry's green eyes, and said nothing, and hugged him as if she was clinging on for her life._

"_It's OK Ginny, I'm here,"Harry was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down._

"_Thank you Harry," Ginny said into his chest, and then looked up to meet his eyes, "thank you so much," and she started to inch forwards._

"_It's fine Ginny, I am not leaving," and Harry looked into her brown and purple eyes, and leaned down and kissed her._

_--------End Dream--------_

Harry woke in a deep sweat and was sitting up in his bed, and was shocked at what he just saw in his dream.

**A/N: Please Review, more chapters on the way. Oh, and this is my first Fan fic, so please tell me if there are any problems.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter one.**

**Chapter 2: A day Like No Other.**

As Harry got showered and dressed. He was still thinking about the dream he had that night. Kissing Ginny was something that he never thought that he would do, because she was his best mates little sister.

"Why the hell did I dream that?" he asked himself, "yeah, i know that she had a crush on me, but i thought that it was over and done with, or maybe she hasn't gotten over it," then from down stairs.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"What the fuck does he want now?" he whispered has he headed down the stairs, "yea uncle Vernon?" he asked has he entered the kitchen.

"Can you please tell me, why you have been avoiding everything?" Uncle Vernon asked as he set his morning paper down.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied as he remained in the door way.

"I mean that your up every morning before 7am, and then you come back for a meal, and then your gone again, then you come home for lunch, and again you go out and don't come back until 3pm. Why?" Vernon grumbled.

"I have been working out," Harry smirked as he summoned a piece of toast with out his wand.

"You haven't been working out, your skinny as hell still," Vernon pointed at Harry.

"You can't tell because of the clothes i am wearing, they are baggy and hide it," Harry shot back at his uncle, and Harry was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy hoody sweater.

"Prove it," snarled Vernon.

"Fine," Harry sighed and pulled off his sweater to show his uncle his muscles. But underneath his sweater was a tank top that was skin tight now.

"Holy mother of hell, what have you been doing?" Uncle Vernon asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I told you, i have been working out," Harry answered, and was trying to keep himself from laughing at the look on his uncles face.

"With what i might ask," Uncle Vernon was looking at Harry with a stone gaze now.

"With Dudley's old weight set,"Harry replied.

"That was broken, and Dudley would never give you that, now would you Dudley?" Vernon was looking at his son.

"Yes I did, I didn't need it, and Harry fixed it, because it looks brand new." Dudley said to his father and continued to eat his breakfast.

"You did, did you. Well thetas fine then. But how did you fix it?" Vernon asked Harry.

"I used magic Uncle Vernon, and please before you get mad at...," but he was cut off thanks to Uncle Vernon.

"YOU USED WHAT! AND IN MY HOUSE! NOW HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at him, "now please sit down and let me explain."

Uncle Vernon looked like he had lost his job, and went bankrupted. Harry forced himself not to laugh.

"How dare you talk to me like that you, you..." but he was at loss of words.

"Listen to me. After what happened in June at school and the Ministry of Magic, I have been given an Order of Merlin 3rd Class, and I am a fully qualified wizard, so i can do Magic out side of school." Harry calmly stood in the door frame still.

"Dudley," Uncle Vernon said with anger n his eyes.

"Yes father?" Dudley replied.

"Hurt him now," Uncle Vernon commanded and picked up his paper and started to read it again.

But before Dudley, could get up and move, he was on his back with his chair underneath him, and Harry had a foot on his chest.

"As much as I would LOVE to kick your ass Dudley, but I have somewhere to be," Harry smirked and grabbed his cousins car keys, pointed at them and said, "_PORTUS"_ and he was gone.

Harry then arrived at the Ministry of Magic a short few seconds later. Harry walked through the entrance and went to the security counter and checked in his wand. He then went to the lift and went to the Ministers Office at the top. Even though it took a while for the lift to reach the Office Harry didn't mind. Walking out of the lift when it arrived at the top Harry headed towards the secretary.

"Hello, may I help you?" she ask politely.

"Um, yes I have an appointment with the Minister," Harry grinned.

"I am sorry, but the minister is in a meeting you well have to come back later. So may I please have your name." She looked down at her papers with a quill in hands.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he said.

"Harry Pot...wait, yes, go right in please, and sorry about that," she smiled and waved her hand towards the door.

"Thank You," Harry smirked and walked into the office, " Hello?"

The place was completely empty, except for the round table and a box in the middle of it. Harry decided that he would look around a bit. On the far side of the office was a railing that had a view of every level in the building.

"Harry?" someone asked.

Harry had been on alert since he arrived, so he spun around with his hand open, palm first, and then noticed it was just Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, um, sorry," Harry closed his hand and lowered it.

"That is quit all right Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "well i haven't much time before my meeting, so, um, ah, here it is," Mr. Weasley said excitedly from his desk, and came over to Harry with a red leather box.

"What is it?" Harry asked, even though he had so many questions to ask.

"Here," Mr. Weasley said while he opened the box and revealed to Harry a medal the size of Harry's fist that read:

**Harry James Potter**

**Order of Merlin; 3rd Class**

"Thank you sir," Harry said while he was shocked, even if he knew he was already getting it.

"Well here, and I hope to see you at HQ sometime soon, but you must go before the press get here," Mr. Weasley said pushing Harry towards the door.

"Okay sir, see you later," Harry waved and went to the lift, and headed down to the floor of Magical Travel, and again walked up to the secretary.

"Hello, and your name is?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," he answered.

"But your not old enough, my child goes to Hogwarts, and your only going into your sixth year," she looked confused.

"Please just check you list," Harry asked politely.

"Fine," she sighed, "but i know that you are not, and i say again, no...on my list, well go ahead then," she said with a shocked voice and pointed at the doors.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he walked towards the doors.

The testing took an hour or more, but when Harry came out he had his Apparating license. He was on way to the lift when he heard screaming around him. Looking around himself, Harry noticed people looking up over the railing of the floor. Curious, Harry looked up to see what the fuss was about, but his jaw dropped when he saw what it was.

Mr. Weasley was Hanging on the edge of the floor to his office.

"Mr. Weasley, hold on," Harry shouted as everyone was now looking at him.

"Harry, help," Mr. Weasley pleaded.

Harry did what he had do to. He shrunk his award and put it in his pocket, and Apparated to the Ministers Office. But due to the wards around it, he ended up outside of the doors.

"Since I can't magic myself in there, only one thing to do,"Harry sighed and took two steps back.

With a great amount of speed, Harry ran at the doors and shoulder dove into them. On contact with the doors, they were blown apart, but Harry had a few cuts on his arms and the sleeves on his sweater were ripped off, so his muscles on his arms were visible.

"Fuck, that wasn't supposed to happen," Harry said to himself as everyone in the meeting room was looking at him.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" Mr. Weasley screamed as he let go.

Sceems were heard throughout the Ministry, but Harry didn't care about anything but Mr. Weasley and jumped after him. As Harry caught Mr. Weasley, he had on chance of surviving the god for sake'n fall. Looking around, Harry saw ropes that were for the drapes, and not thinking about how much pain he wound indoer to himself, he grabbed one and held on for life as he slowed down with the Minister holding on to him for life.

"Thank you Harry, thank you," Mr. Weasley breathed as his feet touched ground.

"I couldn't let my best mates father die in front of my eyes no could I," Harry laughed.

"No, that would have been tragic," Mr. Weasley laughed with him.

"I am sorry about this Minister, but i should go before the press get here and start thumping me with a shit load of fucking questions," Harry stated.

"Um, yes, that would be wise, so thank you again and I'll send Albus a letter about this later," Mr. Weasley said as he waved to Harry.

"Thanks, and see ya," and Harry was gone from sight with a 'pop'.

**A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. And i know this chapter sounds alot like the dream Harry had of ginny, but don't worry about that, its just that when i was writing it i had nothing to think about, so i let my imagination run wild abit...new unexpected twist in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one.**

**Chapter 3: Kick Ass and a Birthday**

Harry had apparated into his room at the Dursley's. So he went back downstairs and placed Dudley's keys on the table and then summoned a pizza from the fridge, and placed it in the oven for a good twenty minutes. As Harry at the pizza, he had a feeling that nothing can stop him today. But as he finished the pizza, he decided to read a book. As he got to the stairs.

"POTTER, GET IN THE BACK YARD!" his uncle sounded pissed.

So Harry headed into the back yard. To find that Dudley was sitting with his Karate pants and shirt on, even though his shirt was to small for his body.

"What to you want," Harry asked stubbornly.

"Dudley owes you something," His uncle grinned and pointed towards the middle of the yard.

"Fine,"Harry sighed, "lets get this over with," as Harry walked towards Dudley and stopped a good ten feet away from him.

"FIGHT!"

Harry and Dudley bowed to eachother and took a fighting stance. Will, Dudley took a street fighting stance, while Harry took the basic karate stance. Harry promised that he would only beat Dudley with defensive attacks only, but he would attack on the offensive only if he had to.

"Come on Harry, hit me," Dudley commanded.

"Why do that, when you can come to me, or are you slow to dodge me," Harry grinned and shifted his feet.

"I can dodge you, that's if you are able to throw a punch, but you are the slow one," Dudley returned the smirk.

"I would love to see you dodge me Dudley, it would be like watching a pig dodge a butcher's knife," Harry laughed.

"Why you..."

Dudley had had enough, and charged at Harry. Harry knew that Dudley wasn't that slow and was shocked when he turned to focus on a larger version of Dudley less then two feet away. Luckily Harry was a hell of a lot faster then his cousin, and by the time Dudley was able to throw a punch, Harry was behind him and trying to choke him. Harry knew that trying to Coke him was pointless because of the size difference, cause with in an instant, Harry was flying through the air. But with a quick adjustment of weight, Harry landed on his feet, and looked at his cousin's face of shock.

'How the fuck?' Dudley thought to himself.

Harry was pissed, and ran at Dudley with as much speed you could. Before Dudley knew it; he had been upper cutted, and had a elbow smashing into his stomach. As Harry grinned at his quickness he decided to spin kick Dudley in the side of the head and sent him flying a few feet near his Uncle.

"Dudley, get up and kick his ass, NOW!" Vernon demanded, as Aunt Petunia screamed.

"How the hell did you get so fast Harry?" Dudley asked while trying to get up.

"I do run every morning, or don't you remember?" Harry was smirking.

"OK, but were did you learn that combo from?" Dudley questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Your movies, you practiced and watched them while i was sitting in the livingroom," Harry lied.

"Oh, then why hit me so fucking hard?" Dudley asked while finding his footing.

"Consider it a few hits of pay back from the times you used me as a fucking punching bag," Harry snared at him.

"GET HIM NOW!"

Dudley decided to listen to his Uncle, before he hit him again for his stupidity, and charged at Harry once more. Harry being at full alert now, was ready. As soon as Dudley threw his punch, Harry dodged it, grabbed his wrist, and locked arms with him, and placed hit foot on Dudley's arm as a guide, and planted ten kicks to the face of his cousin. Then Harry flipped him and put him in an Arm bar lock.

"Do you want to continue Dudley," Harry asked while twisting his arm, but stopped after hearing a pop.

"YES HE DOES, NOW GET UP SON!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Dudley can answer for himself," Harry snapped at his Uncle, "now Dudley what do _you_ want to do at this moment?"

"I ... I ... I don't ... know," Dudley was in extreme pain as he answered.

"GET UP NOW! PETUNIA, SHUT THE HELL UP, HE'S FINE!" Uncle Vernon roared at them both.

"WHY DO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP UNCLE VERNON," Harry yelled back.

"Harry, I give, please let go," Dudley whined, and Harry let him go as soon as he asked.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, YOU CALLED YOURSELF A MAN, I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU BEG ME TO STOP," Uncle Vernon had gotten up and was now was walking towards Dudley with a glare of death in his eyes.

"Leave him alone," Harry said as he stepped into the path between Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and his face was not noticeable cause the way the sun was hitting him, Harry had a dark look on his face as for you couldn't se his eyes.

"MOVE POTTER, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GOING TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOUR EVER AGAIN, YOU HERE ME. YOUR NEVER GOING TO SEE YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS AGAIN, NEVER. NOW.."

"FUCK YOU!" Harry yelled and with so much hate and so much anger, Harry kicked Uncle Vernon so hard, that he flew back into the living room of the house and watched him tumble over the couch.

"H ... Ha ... Harry," Aunt Petunia whimpered from beside Dudley.

"Tell me Aunt Petunia, how long has Uncle Vernon been beating you and Dudley?" he asked still watching his Uncle in the living room.

"Ever since you left for school the first year," Dudley peeped up.

"Why did you call the police?" Harry question, but was now gazing at a half beaten man stumble in the living room.

"Too afraid," Aunt Petunia squeaked.

"POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AND MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU MOM AND DAD NEVER DIED. YOU GOING TO PAY FOR HITTING ME YOU FREAK!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he ran for Harry from the living room.

"IF ANYONE IS A FREAK, IT IS YOU!" Harry yelled back, as he ran for his Uncle.

As they ran at each other, Harry was thinking of all the pain that he had caused him. When they met in the middle of the backyard, Harry focused everything to do with his anger and passion, into a kick that blasted his Uncle into the wall of the house, after Harry landed the kick to Uncle Vernon's neck. Uncle Vernon was knocked out from the blow, so he fell from the wall to the ground and hit dirt face first. As Harry looked satisfied that his Uncle wasn't getting up, he walked towards his Aunt and cousin and summoned the portable phone to his hand.

"Aunt Petunia, it is time to stop living in a world of pain," Harry said as he handed her the phone.

"O...OK," Aunt Petunia replied as she took the phone and walked away calling the police.

"Now, Dudley, let me see your arm please," Harry said as he pt his hand out for Dudley.

"Here," Dudley sighed and gave Harry his sore arm, but as soon as Harry took the arm, and shifted it a bit, it was better and the pain was gone, "what did you do?"

"Healed it, but don't tell your mom," Harry whispered.

After about two hours of talking to the police about what happened, Uncle Vernon was taken into police custody, with the charges of assault and battery. It took a little of two days to get used to Uncle Vernon not being there, but Harry was actually happy, cause his aunt was living peacefully now, and Dudley took over his dads business to support his Aunt. Harry had felt tired from the last two days of questions from the muggle press and went to bed early, and yet had another intoxicating dream about Ginny.

"Why in the blood hell am I dream about Ginny every night now?" Harry asked himself as he stirred awake the next morning.

It took Harry until after his three hour run that morning to realize that there were four owls waiting on his bed with packages for him.

"What is it, my birthday?" he asked himself looking at the owls, and then at his calendar, "Bloody hell it is," He laughed at himself for forgetting his own birthday.

After Harry had showered and gotten dressed and did a load of laundry quickly, he walked towards the owls that had the packages.

"Well lets see here," Harry said to himself as he grabbed the first parcel, and recognized Hermione's hand writing, so he opened it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_** I hope your doing will, and I hope that your aunt and uncle are treating you well. I can't say much in the letter due to the fact that it could be intercepted, so I hope to se you as soon as possible.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Hermione.**_

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friends concern, and opened her present. Inside were two books, one called 2050 Seeker moves, and the other was called; The Best of the Dark Arts vol.1.

"That's Hermione for you," he laughed but was thankful. The next one was from Ron.

_**Harry,**_

_** Hope that your doing well mate. Congratulations on the award, and thanks for saving my dads life. But we can talk about that later considering the fact that someone could be reading owl post, but talk to you soon, and Happy Birthday.**_

_**Ron Weasley.**_

Harry smiled and laughed at what Ron would look like if he was there when he had saved his dad. But inside the gift, was a picture of all of the DA together in the RoR, and there were also individual pictures, Ron Hermione, Neville, Luna, and he couldn't figure out who the last picture was of. Then he realized that she had fiery red hair and purple brown eyes, it was Ginny, and Harry was shocked at the way she had matured into a beautiful women. As soon as he was done looking at the pictures Harry pick up the third gift, and noticed it was from Lupin.

_**Harry,**_

_** I was sure that Sirius would want you to have this, since the other one melted, but I made sure this one doesn't.**_

_**Happy Birthday,**_

_**Moony**_

After reading the letter a few times, Harry was curious of what Lupin was talking about, but Harry figured it out as soon as he opened it. Inside was a black leather belt, and a magical hunting knife. It was the same one that he had in his dream. He was actually glad to have it, so he put the belt on, in replace of his old one, and placed the knife's sheath on the back with the knife in it. When Harry looked at the last parcel, he didn't recognize the hand writing at all, but he opened it anyway to see that it was from Ginny.

_**Harry,**_

_** I know that it is probably shocking to see that I am sending you something. But truth be told, all I could think about was you, and your loss. My gift is a two way mirror, so just say my name into it and we can talk.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

"Love? That's weird," he sighed and pocketed the mirror for now.

As Harry finished placing the gifts in his trunk, and the pictures in a book, he decided that he was hungry and went down stairs. But on his way down the stairs, he noticed that there was a lot of whispering coming from the kitchen, so he went silently down the rest of the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Miss Figgs?" Harry was shocked.

"We never really celebrated your birthday because of your uncle," explained Aunt Petunia.

"Cool," was all Harry could say as he sat down.

"Here Harry, this is from all of us, plus some other gifts, but this is the big one," Dudley said and handed Harry a present. As soon as Harry opened it, he was shocked, they had gotten him a laptop.

"Thanks," was all he could say.

They partied and talked about random stuff until around 12:00am, and that's when Harry decided to say good night to them all, and went up stairs to his room with his laptop, only to find that there was another envelope, on his bed.

_**Harry,**_

_** You may leave to the Burrow, or Head Quarters when ever you wish.**_

_**A. Dumbledore.**_

Harry re-read the letter a good ten times, and decided that he was going to stay a while longer before going to see his friends.

**A/N: Please review. Oh, and i never really like Uncle vernon so thats why i did it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Chapter 4: Returning to the Burrow**

Harry awoke in the happiest mood he had been in all summer. He put on his socks shorts and his shoes and went running for the day, and continued with his normal routines. One day, Harry had been running most of the day because he had to much energy. So when he got back around 3pm, and after he showered, he felt the need to talk to someone, and he pulled out the mirror that Ginny had given him, and said, "Ginny Weasley," into it.

"Harry?" the voice of Ginny came through the mirror and then followed by her face.

"Ginny, is that you?" Harry was still shocked about how dramatically she had developed since June.

"Yeah, how are you?" Ginny asked, but sniffed a little.

"I am great, um, were you crying Ginny?" Harry questioned as he sat back.

"No," Ginny lied.

"Ginny, tell me the truth," Harry said with a stern look.

"Fine," she sighed, "I was just visiting Dean, and before I even said anything, he said it was over between us, because I have been ignoring him because I have been concerned about you for most of the summer, so yeah."

"What else did he do Ginny?" Harry asked after noticing that she was holding her check.

"Well ... he ... slapped me across the face," Ginny said sadly.

"I'll kill him," Harry snared.

"Harry James Potter you well do no such thing," Ginny stated.

"You just used my full name, and i didn't even knew you knew it," Harry replied.

"You shouldn't talk like that, not after what happened," Ginny told him all most breaking down.

"I know that," Harry snapped, "sorry Ginny, i really shouldn't snap at you like that. So how is everyone?"

"They're fine," Ginny said getting to the point.

"OK, so how are you other then the fact that your face is going to be bruised?" he asked.

"I'm good, and I really miss you," she said on a low whisper with her head down.

"What was that last part Ginny?"

"Oh, nothing," Ginny smiled.

Harry and Ginny talked for a good two hours or so, but Harry was called for dinner.

"Sorry, I have to for dinner, talk to you later Gin," Harry said as he disconnected the magic mirrors.

After Harry had gone, Ginny was shocked that he called her Gin. Back with Harry, and eating dinner, he had aid that he was happy to see his Aunt happy again and not in so much pain. As dinner progressed on, Harry decided that he was going to go to the Burrow later that night. So when he told his aunt during desert, she said it was OK, just say good bye before he left. After Harry was done eating, he went upstairs and started to pack his stuff up. He went over to Hedwig and told her to go to Ron's and let her fly out of the window. When he was ready, Harry went downstairs and found his Aunt in the living room.

"Aunt Petunia, I am ready to leave," Harry said as he stood in the door way.

"OK then," she got up and gave him a hug, "good-bye then"

"Good-bye Aunt Petunia," and he went up stairs shrunk his trunk and laptop and then put them in his pocket. Harry looked around once more to see if he had forgotten anything like a book o anything, and once he was sure that he had everything, he concentrated on the Weasley's living room. And with a 'pop' he was gone.

--------The Burrow--------

"Ron, would you go to bed, please," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine, but i have to get up in the morning don't I?" Ron sighed.

"Yes you do, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if the Hogwarts letters come, now go," Mrs. Weasley pointed to the stairs.

"We'll have to watch for Harry tomorrow if we go," Ginny told her mom, as Ron went up the stairs.

"I know, I know. I was hoping that he would come today or sometime this week so he would be here with us." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

A 'POP' was heard from the living room.

"What was that?" asked a startled Ginny.

"Probably your father," answered Molly.

"No, I am here," Mr. Weasley said walking through the door.

"Then who apparated?" Ginny asked.

"I did," Harry said as he walked into the dully lit kitchen, "sorry if I scared you."

"Harry!" Ginny said with excitement, and lunged at him and hugged him tight.

"Hello to you to Ginny," as he quickly adjusted his weight to keep him from falling over, and then hugged her back.

"Harry, dear, how are you?" Molly asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"Fine, and how are you Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry, not noticing that he was still holding on to Ginny.

"I am still shaken up by the whole accident, but i owe you my life Harry," Author replied.

"Don't even, you owe me nothing Mr. Weasley," Harry stated.

"Author," he said.

"O ... K then," Harry said confused.

"Have you eaten Harry?" Molly asked him.

"Yes, I ate about an hour ago, but thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled.

"Molly, please," she told him.

"No problem," he replied.

"mmmm,"

Harry had looked down to see that Ginny had fallen asleep in his arms, and decided that he would take her up to her room and lay her in her bed so she could sleep properly. But when Harry got to the room and after he had laid Ginny on her bed, she didn't let go of him.

"Don't leave," she whined.

"I need to go sleep in Ron's room, and it would look weird if your mom saw us together," Harry said.

"Well then, I'll walk you to your room then," Ginny smiled and got up.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Harry gave her stern look.

"Yup," Ginny said and ran up of the room.

"Get back here," and Harry chased after her. He finally caught up to her outside of Ron's room and had thrown an arm around her waist, which it felt so right when she was in his arms.

"Harry, look at the door," Ginny pointed towards the door knob.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked quietly as he looked at a magic combination lock.

"I have a feeling that i know who is in there," Ginny smirked.

"We'll have to see for ourselves," Harry said and grabbed the lock and broke it in on little squeeze.

Opening the door a slight crack, Harry and Ginny came to see a shocking sight. Ron, and Hermione were snogging on Ron's bed. Harry was astound that they didn't tell him. Well he was going to do something that he was going to laugh about.

Harry leaned down and whispered to Ginny, "Watch this." Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine when he was whispering into her ear. Harry had now opened the door ever so slightly so that Ron, and Hermione didn't hear him.

"So this is the welcome I get from my two best friends, a snogging session," Harry stated , making each of them jump out of each others arms and turn a dark shade of red, which sent Harry and Ginny laughing to the floor for a good five minutes.

"Harry," Hermione said as she got up and gave him a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know," Ron glared at Harry.

"I came to spend the rest of the summer here you twits," Harry replied.

"Well, I didn't know he was coming," Ron said in a pissed off way.

"If you looked around Ron, Hedwig is on her perch," Ginny noted.

"If you noticed Ginny, I was occupied at the moment," Ron snapped back.

"Hey that reminds me, I put a lock on the door. What happened to it Harry?" Hermione asked glaring at Harry.

"Oh, you mean this weak piece of shit," Harry said pulling out a loch that was broken into three pieces.

"Weak piece of SHIT!" Hermione snirred through her teeth.

"Hermione, calm down," Ron told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ron, he just called my magic weak," Hermione said.

"Hermione, the magic wasn't weak, it was the lock itself that was weak," Harry explained as he threw the lock into the garbage.

"Oh, well sorry about the freak out then," Hermione said after calming down.

"Now can someone answer me somethings?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed he had in the room.

"Like what?" Ron asked back.

"Like when the hell did your dad become Minister of Magic?" Harry questioned as he started to pull out his stuff and was enlarging it again.

"Well, it happened after June," Ron started.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, sat with Harry and explained how Fudge was fired, due to the fact that he was mistaken about Voldemort coming back, and how he wasn't doing anything about it until June. Arthur Weasley was nominated by Albus Dumbledore at one of the Order meetings, and the entire Order agreed with him. Then Hermione and Ron explained that they had gotten together within a week after school ended and have been together since.

"So let me get this straight, you two, have been together for a month now, and you didn't tell me," Harry said irritated.

"Yup," Ron smirked.

"Ass," Harry said to him.

"Well I am going to bed," Hermione said as she strolled towards the door after giving Ron a kiss.

"Wait, I'll walk you there," Ron said as he rushed out of the room with Hermione.

"Fucking great, I am going to have to knock on my own bedroom door before walking in," Ginny sighed, and a small laugh came from her mouth.

"Better make sure to knock twice as load," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well I better go, night Harry," and Ginny leaned down and kissed him on the check.

"Good Night," Harry said with a blush coming across his face.

It took Harry a good two hours later to fall asleep. The fact the Ginny had kissed him, even though it was on the check, was unbelievable, and Ron's snoring didn't help either. But, by the time Harry was asleep, he had a peaceful dream about Ginny.


End file.
